Who'll Stop the Rain?
by DanielPatrick
Summary: My name is Andy Gordon, and they force me to kill people. They force me to sleep in a muddy ditch in the rain. They want me to die. Die for what? Why am I doing this? When will this stop? Who'll Stop the Rain? -Vietnam War Story
1. The Terror Express

This is my first story! Please read and review!

"The Terror Express"

It's raining pretty hard. I think it's funny, actually. Being on bus headed for United States Army Basic Training, with rain pounding on the vehicle, it gives you a special eerie feeling about to going off to war. Almost like a gloomy foreshadowing of what's going to happen. You see it happen in all the movies, and it's actually happening to me. Will it happen to me? It's like rain on a wedding day.

My name is Andy Gordon, and I'm going to be a soldier for the United Sates. I never dreamed of such a title coming right out of high school. I wanted to go to college. My plans for going to a New York State University for teaching are now interrupted with this shocking change in plans. My wonderful government felt that the graduating class of 1969 was the "ideal" age to begin a draft. You guessed it. I was drafted to be a soldier and "do my part" in the fight against "Charlie" in Vietnam. I heard it rains even harder over there.

I sit in a middle seat with my bags on my lap. I was allowed to bring few personal items to Parris Island Boot Camp. I have a picture of Katie, my little sister. She is a freshman in high school. Also, a pocket watch that my father handed down to me. It had a picture of a shield on it. Dad always said take this with you everywhere, because it'll protect you from bullets. My dad is crazy half the time, but it means a lot to me.

The bus stopped at a bus station and more GIs were climbing on the bus. They all looked lost as they were all soaked shuffling down the aisle. No one knew what was ahead of them. Hell, I'm just as confused! I can't believe I'm actually going off to war. A small Hispanic GI walked down the aisle and saw me sitting alone. No one was letting him sit down, because many of the guys on the bus are sore against the Spanish. I moved over and let him sit next to me. After moving the single bag he carried onto his lap, he said,

"_I'm sorry about the wet…I probably got your bags wet. My name is Salla…Carlos Salla."_

I couldn't help to notice his thin mustache and his black shiny hair. He looked like one of the Spanish cowboys in the western movies I saw as a kid. I replied

"_Oh don't worry, and hello my name is Gordon…Andy Gordon"_

I reached over and shook his hand and we both chuckled. We continued talking as Salla said,

"_So Andy, you nervous about boot camp?"_

I replied, _"It probably won't be as bad as Vietnam, but I never really thought about it."_

"_I don't want to go. Do you know what boot camp does to you? There's drill sergeants screaming at you all day long to clean your boots! Do push-ups! Run five miles! Clean your boots again! …They are merciless."_

"_Yea I guess,"_ I said back, _"but you know they can't hit you Salla, right?"_

"_I guess they can't, but still. They mess with mind Andy, I'm tiny, and they will tear me apart."_

Salla had his head down in shame. He just admitted to me he wasn't ready for Boot Camp. I wasn't either. I couldn't do a push-up for the life of me. Salla begins to speak quietly,

"_Hey…Andy? Can…Can we stick together…you know, in camp? I hear they let you choose your bunks, and you're one of the only guys here that actually talk to me. No one was talking to me or even making eye contact at the bus station and…"_

"_Salla"_ I interrupted, _"of course I will. You're the first to talk to me too. We should stay in the same squad together in 'Nam too. Don't worry, we'll stick together."_

Salla smiled and thanked me. He looked out the window and commented on the rain. We both laughed. I felt very comfortable with Salla as I told him about Katie, my crazy dad, and my high school. As Salla was talking about the rain again, my mind wandered towards myself. Being on a bus with a bunch of guys sitting and chatting, brought back images of the bus rides to school as a kid. I remember getting made fun of for my "Sun-dance" western outlaw lunch box. They would always accuse me of rooting for the "bad guys" in the western movies. I laughed it off, usually sitting in the corner with my head glued to the window. As I look out the glass, I would watch the passing traffic and wait for my bus to get me home. This time however, the bus wouldn't take me home. I'm being taken far away and probably for years. I looked out the window briefly in hopes I would see my house. The bus stopped at the main gate into Parris Island boot camp. Salla nudged me to be still.

I look up because the whole bus got silent. The bus doors quickly open and rain blows into the bus. No one moved or spoke a single word. At first, we saw only the "Smokey Bear" drill sergeant hat come up the stairs first. Then the man himself appeared. He was a drill sergeant. He stood at the front of the bus soaked in a dark gray rain tunic. I held my breath. He screamed:

"_SHUT YOUR FILTHY SUCKS! I DON'T KNOW WHY I HEAR A BUNCH OF NASTY CIVILLIANS RUNNIN' THEIR SEWERS! YOU WILL SIT THERE WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR KNEES, AND EYES LOCKED FORWARD AT THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF THE PIG SITTING INFRONT OF YOU! YOU WILL __NOT__ MOVE!"_

As quick as he came on the bus, he was gone. None of us dared to disobey him. His voice shrieked as he belted out his command at us. It sounded like a train wreck of broken glass. I never saw a man so far in my life scream that much without taking a breath. I was sweating. My hands were shaking on my knees. We knew we arrived.

A few minutes pass as our bus still waits in line to get into the Parris Island boot camp. We are all very tense. I try to control my breathing because it can get loud. The drill sergeant wasn't even on the bus, and the fear he struck into me made me obey still. I kept my eyes on the back of the blonde haired man in front of me. That's when I heard two more men walk onto the bus. They wiped all the water off them and obnoxiously complained about the rain outside. They chose a seat in the front. The two GIs joked around and spoke loudly, joking about us. They were not aware of the drill sergeant's orders, because they just came on the bus.

None of us dared to warn the two unaware boys. They joked, _"Why's everyone so stiff?" "Are we in ancient Rome? All I see are statues!" "Lighten up!" _No one responded or even flinched as the two laughed loudly like children. They were "playing baseball with hand grenades". My heart sank for them as I saw out the window the drill sergeant storming towards the bus. His boots stomped in the puddles and water flew in every direction as he forced open the doors. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not warning the two…

The angry drill sergeant marched up the stairs dripping wet and came inches away from the two's faces. I didn't look towards the boys at all, because I did not want to be yelled at. I bet they were frozen in fear. They were looking death in the eyes. The drill sergeant picked up on of the boy's bags and threw it off of the bus. He yelled,

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE YOU SCUM LICKING FAGGOTS! DID YOUR MOTHER FUCKING GIVE YOU EARS? OR WAS SHE TO CHEAP TO BUY THEM? YOU FILTHY CUM EATERS ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE BATHROOMS OF YOUR PLATTON BARRACKS IMMEDIETLY. MABEY WE CAN TEACH YOU TWO CRUSTY BITCHES SOME RESPECT! HELL, YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF BEING ON THIS BUS WITH THESE WANKERS YOU DIRTY WHORE SUCKING FUCKS!"_

The drill sergeant grabbed the two boys and threw them off the bus and into the mud. The bus started to move into Parris Island. I dared to glance out the window. I saw the two victims getting slapped as they do push-ups in the wet mud. We were riding the "terror express". I knew I wasn't ready for this. No one was ready. Salla was shaking as much as I was. Will I even make it out alive from basic training? The rain pounding onto the bus is making it almost impossible to hear anything. I just want to go back home…


	2. SIR, YES SIR!

"SIR YES SIR!"

The bus rolled up to our recruitment center. Still forced to sit still, I did not know what time of day it was outside. It feels like the longest bus ride of my life. The bus door opened, and once again, another drill sergeant sprinted up the stairs. He was dripping wet as he screamed

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING ON THIS BUS LIKE FAGGOTS AT CHURCH! I WANT ALL OF YOUR SOFT ASSES OFF THIS BUS IN 10 SECONDS! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"_

And just like that; nobody and I mean nobody disobeyed. Salla sprung to his feet with his bag and fell through the aisle. It felt as if the bus was on fire and we were all scrambling off. They are really striking fear into me and I haven't even got off this bus! I can't imagine what's waiting for me outside. I don't want to get off of this bus, but my own gut fear is forcing me to move incredibly fast. Fast into the darkness.

I finally made it into the aisle and with pushing and shoving; I took my first step off the bus onto Parris Island. I will be spending the next six weeks in this dark hell. I slung my bag over my shoulder as more buses unloaded GIs. I felt as if I was going to prison. Giant bright lights shined in our faces, and the silhouettes of hundreds of packed GIs seemed like angry forms of demons. I tried to calm down as we just stood there, until I remembered Salla.

"_SALLA! SALLA! WHERE ARE YOU!"_ I cried.

I promised I'd stick together with him. I was not going to leave his side. I need to find him. Salla is probably getting ripped apart or slapped by a drill sergeant as we speak! If so, how can he ever forgive me? I can't lose my only friend in this hell. I continued screaming his name. I ran through crowds of black silhouetted GIs pushing and shoving screaming his name. I feel so alone. I can't find my friend, and I'm lost in a sea of hundreds of dark GIs.

The rain is showering me in the darkness, and it's making me shiver. I call his name one last time. Suddenly I felt a violent pain on my head. I was hit by a drill sergeant. All I saw was the evil black silhouette of a tall man in a smoky bear hat. He bends over and belts,

"_ARE YOU FUCKING SIGHT-SEEING YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF RAT SHIT? GET MOVING TO THE RECRUITMENT CENTER NOW! DO YOU HAVE POLIO IN YOUR LEGS OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE YOU WALK SLOWER THAN MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER!"_

I was already walking as he continued to curse me and degrade me in front of everyone. I wasn't alone. Everyone was getting screamed at to move. Apparently we were supposed to be in the building already. I couldn't believe the drill sergeant hit me. I thought that was against the rules. It just got terribly worse then. I'm freezing, shivering, and lonesome. I also lost Salla. I feel so guilty and homesick. It's hard to stay on my feet as everyone is pushing towards the recruitment center. We all finally enter the building soaking wet. We're ordered to stand still as we wait for everyone to come in. Salla is still nowhere in sight. I think I might throw up.

(2 hours later)

Fifty of us are standing in a line facing each other. We stand in front of our bunk beds motionless. The drill sergeant who will be watching over us for the next six weeks is going to meet us for the first time. All of us are expecting him any minute. I am not moving from this spot until he leaves. All of us got our heads shaven. My brown waves were no more. I try to keep still but I can't help to feel my bald head. What do I look like? There are windows on the other side of the wall and they offer somewhat of a reflection. As I try to lean over to catch a glimpse of my new appearance, the door slams open. I quickly shot back into a straight position as our new drill sergeant made his way towards us. With his hands behind his back and pacing up and down the line, he began

"_I AM YOUR SENIOR DRILL INSTRUCTOR, SERGEANT SHEPARD! YOU WILL NOW SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO. YOU WILL OBEY EVERY WORD OUT OF MY MOUTH! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"_

We all answered _"Sir Yes sir!"_

"_BULL-SHIT! SOUND OFF LIKE YOU GOT A PAIR!"_

"_SIR YES SIR!"_ We screamed. Shepard is a short man, but he is intimidating. He continued,

"_IF ANY OF YOU SURVIVE FROM THIS ISLAND, YOU WILL COME OUT A DANGEROUS WEAPON. YOU WILL BE THE MOST FEARED FORCE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! BUT UNTIL THAT DAY, YOU ARE ALL NOTHING BUT PUNY SMALL DICKED PIPSQUEAKS WHO HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL THEMSELVES MARINES! YOU ARE THE LOWEST FORMS OF LIFE ON EARTH!"_

Shepard sounded very mean, but he takes pride in the marine core. I figure I'd just obey every order and be loyal to the core.

"_I AM MEAN BUT I AM FAIR. I DO NOT LOOK DOWN UPON NEGROS, WASPS, MICKS, OR GREASERS. EVERYONE IS EQUALLY WORTHLESS! MY JOB IS TO WEED OUT ALL QUITERS, TRAITORS, AND PUSSYS FROM MY CORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"_

"_SIR YES SIR!"_ We screamed. I answered blindly. I don't care if he was insulting my sister; I'd say yes sir to save my ass! Shepard isn't kidding when he said he'll weed out anyone who he didn't like. Shepard walks over to a black GI. I saw that guy before; he was sitting there reading a book while everyone else talked.

"_WHATS YOUR NAME BITCHWAD_?"

The tall GI squints his eyes and answers "_JIMMY BROWN SIR!"_ Shepard suddenly got into Brown's face.

"_BROWN EH? MOTHER OF GOD! YOU'RE SO UGLY; WORDS CAN'T EXPLAIN YOUR DISGUSTING FACE! SO I'LL JUST THROW UP! JESUS CHRIST, IF I LOOKED AS TERRIFYING AS YOU, I'D WEAR A MASK!"_

Poor Brown just stood there and screamed "_SIR YES SIR!"_ What else could we say? He's just picking on us now. Shepard makes his way over to a short GI with thick black glasses. Our mean drill sergeant yells

"_WHAT'S YOUR NAME NUM-NUTS?"_

"_TERRY NOVAK SIR_!" Terry returned. Shepard stared right into Terry's thick glasses.

"_DO I LOOK GOOD IN MY UNIFORM POLLOCK?_

"_SIR YOU LOOK GOOD SIR!"_

"_OH REALLY? SO YOU'RE A HOMO PRIVATE NOVAK? DO YOU SUCK DICK?"_

"_NEGATIVE SIR!"_

"_BULL-SHIT! I BET YOU CAN SUCK A GOLF BALL OUT OF A GARDEN HOSE!"_

"_SIR YES SIR!"_ Terry said blindly. He doesn't want to argue.

"_HOW MANY BROTHERS AND SISTERS DO YOU HAVE FAGGOT?"_

"_SIR SEVEN SIR!"_

With a sarcastic surprised expression, Shepard yells, _"SEVEN! JESUS CHRIST FAGGOT! YOU MUST BE DIRT POOR! YOUR MOTHER'S SO DUMB SHE PROBABLY SOLD THE HOUSE TO PAY THE MORTGAGE!"_

"_SIR YES SIR!"_

"_BY THE WAY, YOUR NEW NAME IS PRIVATE FAGGOT, YOU LIKE THAT?"_

"_SIR YES SIR!"_

"_I BET YOU DO PRIVATE FAGGOT! NOW_…" Shepard walks away from Terry and begins to pace down the line again. He continues, _"NOW I'M GOING TO WORK YOU. DON'T THINK YOU CAN WALK IN THERE AND BECOME A MARINE. BULL-SHIT! YOU GOTTA LISTEN TO ME, AND NEVER GIVE UP_!" Shepard glances over to Brown_, "DID YOU HEAR THAT DIRT FACE? NEVER GIVE UP!" _

We all yelled sir yes sir. I'm praying to God Sergeant Shepard doesn't face me. I don't take screaming well. My dad never screamed at me when I was little, so I never got yelled at. Except that one time I broke my neighbor's window with a baseball. Even then, I almost pissed my pants. I bet damn well if Shepard abuses me as bad as he is to Brown and "Private Faggot", I'll piss my pants. I stand still and listen to Shepard talk about teamwork, when suddenly I hear a laugh.

"_WHO'S LAUGHING? WHO THE FUCK IS LAUGHING!_" Shepard screamed louder and angrier than I ever heard before. It was like a shriek. I saw who laughed. It was a rather fat GI as tall as me. He has chubby cheeks and stands solid. Shepard's veins are popping out of his head as he races up and down the line threatening us. He finally approaches the fat GI who's face is bright red. Shepard is standing inches from his face and screams,

"_MY GOD YOUR FAT! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING NAME YOU ERRODING PIECE OF AMPHIBIOUS SHIT?"_

The GI's face is bright red. You can see the fear in his eyes. He says _"SIR MY NAME IS LAWRENCE SIR!"_

"_LAWRENCE? ONLY FAGS AND SAILORS ARE CALLED LAWRENCE. ISN'T THAT RIGHT PRIVATE FAGGOT?"_

Terry agrees with a sir yes sir from a distance. Shepard continues,

"_YOUR NEW NAME IS PRIVATE BUBBA! BUBBA, HOW TALL ARE YOU?"_

"_SIR SIX FOOT SIR!"_ Bubba screams, almost crying.

"_SIX FEET? I DIDN'T KNOW THEY STACK SHIT THAT HIGH. WHAT DID YOU FIND SO FUNNY ABOUT MY LECTURE PRIVATE BUBBA? WAS IT PRIVATE BROWN'S UGLY ASS FACE OVER THERE? TELL ME! I LOVE A GOOD JOKE!"_

Bubba hesitates and says _"SIR NO SIR! I FOUND SOME OF YOUR…YOUR COMMENTS HUMOROUS SIR! ABOUT PRIVATE FAGGOT I MEAN, SIR."_

Shepard glares at Bubba and gives him a fiery look of anger and hate. After that slight pause, Shepard clutches his fists and strikes Bubba as hard as he could into his large stomach. A sudden shock ran through the whole platoon. Our drill sergeant is insane. What is going on here? What just happened! I look in guilt as Bubba yelps and falls to the floor. I can't believe what I just saw. Bubba's eyes are squinted and filled with wet tears. I want to do something, but I can't. Shepard is our drill sergeant, and I'll get in huge trouble if I interfere. Shepard bends over Bubba and screams loudly,

"_LISTEN HERE YOU FAT FUCK! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LAUGH AT THE WEATHER, OR THE FOOD WE SERVE HERE, BUT IF YOU LAUGH AT MY CORE AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OFF YOU HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT!_" Shepard screamed so much his spit splattered on Bubba's bald head. Shepard wasn't done. He continued, _"WHEN YOU LAUGH AT A FELLOW RECRUIT, YOU BETRAY OUR BELOVED CORE! NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU OBESE SMEGGING APE! IS THAT CLEAR!"_

Bubba coughed and gagged. He tried to say the correct words of sir yes sir, but it wasn't loud enough for Shepard. He continued to scream at Bubba until he said the response loud enough. With tears running down his face, and clutching his stomach, Bubba cried out, _"SIR…YES SIR!"_ just about satisfied, Shepard concluded saying,

"_ALRIGHT LADIES, I WANT YOU ALL IN BED TONIGHT. TOMORROW WE WILL WAKE UP A 0500 HOURS AND RUN FIVE MILES! GET YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP YOU PRICKS. GOODNIGHT LADIES."_

In etesian, we wished him goodnight too, and got into our bunks. I saw Bubba climb slowly into his top bunk crying. Shepard shut off the lights, and I lay in a bottom bunk. I tried to get some sleep, but Bubba's soft cry in the distance kept me awake. It keeps reminding me of Shepard's screams. They are so terrifying. I won't be able to survive Parris Island. I'm a student, not a soldier. I miss mom and dad and Katie. I even miss Salla, wherever he is. I hope Shepard didn't get a hold of him. My eyes get wetter as thoughts of loneliness and homesickness race through my mind. I feel a cold tear run down my cheek. Bubba's not alone.


End file.
